


Good Dog

by candywrites



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous Genitals, Master/Pet, Other, Pet Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candywrites/pseuds/candywrites
Summary: A small drabble with Bloodhound being a good pup for Caustic. Genitals are ambiguous but I do hc BH as AFAB.





	Good Dog

Their eyes are glazed over with lust, sitting with their thighs splayed open, hands between their knees, rocking back slightly onto the thick toy filling them. It’s got a fat knot spearing into their tight pucker, each movement has them throbbing with need. The collar around their neck, biting their skin with too rough a tug, has them floating in a lustful headspace.

Alexander is sitting back in a comfortable arm chair, his own legs parted, one hand holding onto their leash tightly, the other, idly stroking over his half-hard cock. Acidic eyes roam over their bare body, watching them shake– “Like a bitch in heat,” He hums softly, moving one boot to nudge their thighs farther apart.

They whimper softly, moving their hands to rest on either side of his leg, thighs twitching with the restrained urge to hump against him. Like a bitch in heat. They repeat the statement in their head, a broken moan leaving their lips when the toe of his boot presses against their sex. They’re dripping, pressing their face into his knee to suppress a whine.

Alexander yanks harsh on their leash, and Bloodhound yelps, eyes flickering up. The urge to grind into him is staggering; they want to paw at his cock and whimper for more, but they’re listening to his orders, they’re–

“Good dog.” Alexander’s voice is low, a soft praise, and their sex twitches in response. They whimper, loud and unashamed, staring up at him with needy, begging eyes. They want more praise, more of him. Their eyes drop back to his cock, and they lick their lips, holding up one hand and making a small, begging gesture. Alexander cocks his head to one side, his lips curling into a smile.

“Ah, does my puppy want a treat?” The hand on his cock stops stroking, the heavy length still struggling to stand up on its own. He holds it up himself, pulling back the foreskin to reveal a glistening, pink head. Bloodhound licks their lips, whining again. It makes him chuckle, watching the need grow in their eyes, and he tugs the leash hard. They gasp, face pressed now into his lap, as he hums, “Then open up. You’ve been such a good pup, Houndie. Don’t you want master’s treat~?”

Bloodhound is quick to leap on it. Their hands rest on his knees, their lips close around the head, suckling eagerly. It earns them a strained moan, his eyes fluttering shut, and he lets go off his cock. They are quick to take a couple more inches down with his hand out of the way, swirling a tongue around the head and grunting.

The scientist hums appreciatively, and he pets over their head, moaning softly, “That’s a good dog. So eager to listen~ What a good pup….” The praise has them shuffling to take more, swallow down more, be even better.

His boot presses more firmly against their sex, and they whine around their mouthful of cock, pressing into his touch.

**Author's Note:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


End file.
